One Way To Kick Love
by Georgia Peachx3
Summary: Footsie, Harry and Hermione style.
1. Chapter One

One Way To Kick Love  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry sat down at a table in the Three Broomsticks. In a moment, three butterbeers were brought to their table. Hermione shifted in her seat and absentmindedly kicked something. She ignored it.....until it kicked her back. She raised an eyebrow at Harry and Ron who hadn't even looked up. They seemed to be deeply discussing some new Quidditch tactic. She didn't want to look under the table to see who she had kicked, showing a sign of giving up, so she kicked back, hard. Neither of the boys moved, but after a second, she felt a sharp pain in her leg. "Yowch!" she said, giggling even though it hurt. Ron looked up, raised an eyebrow and then went back to talking to Harry who had continued talking about Quidditch without noticing Ron had looked away. This made Hermione giggle even more as she kicked back. He kicked back. She kicked him back harder. He kicked her back harder. She couldn't hold back the laughter any longer; she burst, giggling so loud that some people turned to stare. Both boys stared at her as if she were a lunatic and then, once more, went back to their mindless Quidditch talk. Hermione kicked with all her might. Harry whipped his head towards her, pain in his face but laughter in his eyes. Ron hadn't even noticed that Harry had stopped paying attention and was rambling on as Hermione giggled and Harry tried to hold back a grin. Ron suddenly stopped talking as he stared from a giggling Hermione to a grimacing, grinning Harry. "What in the bloody h is going on here?" he asked, making Harry laugh loudly. Under the table, their feet where still fighting fiercely. Harry kicked Hermione with all his might, causing her and her chair to topple over. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" shrieked Hermione. "YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" she screamed as he jumped out of his chair and fled from the building, Hermione on his heels. This left Ron, poor Ron, to pay and have many questioning faces staring at him.  
  
Hermione lost Harry in the crowd outside of the Three Broomsticks, but she wouldn't give up that easily. "Sonorus," she muttered. "If any of you have seen Harry Potter please...umm....erm...tell me," Hermione's voice echoed throughout Hogsmeade. "Quietus" she mumbled. Suddenly she heard Lavender's voice crying out, "HERMIONE! HE'S OVER HERE BY THE SHREIKING SHACK!!!!!" "Thanks Lav!" cried Hermione as she stumbled past her, chasing Harry in the direction in which Lavender pointed. "ARGH!" yelled Harry as he tripped on something, causing him to tumble to the ground. Hermione, who couldn't stop running in time, tripped over him, and fell right on top of him with a loud "Oof!" They lay there, laughing madly. "Well well well. Lookie here. Potter and Granger, together forever." "Bugger off Malfoy" said Hermione. "And why should I do that you filthy little mudblood?" Malfoy asked, with an evil grin. "You git, leave us alone," Harry said, staring him in the eyes. "Oh, sticking up for your little girl friend are we now?" Malfoy grinned maliciously. "O gosh Malfoy that is so old!" said Hermione, fire in her eyes. "Oh, is it now little Miss Potter?" Hermione had had enough. She took one look at Malfoy, who was laughing loudly and muttered, "I'll wipe that nasty grin off your face," And then, she slapped him. Hard. So hard that he fell.  
  
And Harry laughed. At that precise moment, Ron came cantering up, looking not too happy at all. Until he saw Malfoy that is. He began laughing hysterically as soon as he saw Malfoy lying on the ground with Hermione standing over him with her hand raised. Obviously, he had put two and two together. He managed to choke out, "Not laugh again choke M...Malfoy!? stutter laugh. "Oh shut up Weasley" Malfoy muttered. "Make me," stuttered Ron, still choking loudly. Malfoy stared back to Harry and Hermione and said, with laughter in his voice, "Look Weasel, your girlfriend left you for your best friend." "Oh shut up already Malfoy," Harry spat angrily. Malfoy looked as though he wanted to make Harry pay for what he had said, but decided against it and stalked off.  
  
"I am SO SICK of Malfoy and his jokes!" Hermione stormed as she kicked the ground with her foot, stubbing her toe. "Ow." Ron and Harry laughed. "Its true though." huffed Hermione. "It's always 'Lookie Potty and the Granger, how sweet!' or 'AWWW Weasel and his mudblood.' I'M SO SICK OF IT!" "Oh THANKS!" said both Ron and Harry at the same time, laughing sarcastically. "Oh come off it you two," Hermione giggled. "You know I didn't mean it like that!" she said, laughing. "But wait," she said, laughing so hard that she went red, "I don't mean it THAT way either!" Harry silently wished she had. 'WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT Potter! This is HERMIONE. Your FRIEND. You can't think about your friend like that. I mean, Ron's your friend and you don't think about him that way.' Harry thought. "And thank God I don't" he mumbled under his breath. "Thank God you don't what Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry burst out laughing as the other two gave him a weird stare. "Nothing, nothing," he said between laughs.  
  
"Where's Hermione gotten too?" Harry asked Ron. Ron gave him a knowing look as they both said "the library". But, all of a sudden a loud shrill of excitement was heard as Harry found himself toppling over as something extremely large landed on his back. Ron was laughing in hysterics. Harry shook whatever the large 'thing' was off and turned to look at it. "I AM SO GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT GRANGER!" yelled Harry as he took off running after her. "Mr. Potter, Ms.Granger, I thought you two knew better!" came a sharp voice from behind them both. They twisted around to find Professor McGonagall staring at them. "S...Sorry Professor," said Hermione breathlessly. "Now get to class. Both of you. And 5 points from Gryffindor," she yelled after them as they disappeared around the corner giggling madly as they went.  
  
As soon as they rounded the corner Harry began to tickle Hermione. "Ahhh Potter giggle stop!!!giggle Stop! shriek STop! laugh STOp! giggle STOP!choke" "Ok Ok already Harry laughed as he released her and ran to Charms, late, can you believe it? "Where were you two?" "Lets just say we-" But Harry was interrupted by Professor Flitwick who was teaching 


	2. Chapter Two

Argh sorry guys! I know this is unbelievably short! So sorry! I was grounded for a week from the computer, and am just getting to finish this skimpy lil chapter now. So hopefully you'll enjoy the teensy weensy itty bitty chapter! Oh yeah and the new book title – Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince.  
  
Also I have a poll kind of thing. Somewhere in either this fic or another, Hermione is gonna have a lil sis. Should her name be – a) Alexa (Lex, Lexa, Lexy etc.) b) Leslie (Les etc) c) DeeDee (Dee, etc...no clue why I like this name, not because of my friends name, but I just think its cool) d) Other (I'm open to suggestions) e) She should have a brother not a sister  
  
Vote in the comments or w/e section PLEASE.  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own Harry or NE of his friends, fam, or enemies...too bad, huh? J.K. you rule and I wish I was you!!!!!!!  
  
"We have five essays, due tomorrow, two rolls of parchment each, and you two are going out TO PLAY QUIDDITCH?" Hermione stormed about the common room. "Gosh Hermione, If it's such a big deal for you, come on, come with us, you need to take a break from studying anyways." Hermione gave Ron a scathing look before answering. "Take a break? TAKE A BREAK? No. No way. I can't. I haven't got time." "If we've got time Hermione, you do." Harry said, trying his best to convince her with as less words as possible. "But you two DON'T have time." "Who cares?" said Harry and Ron in unison. "You know what? I think I might just do it. You two won't stop bugging me about it anyways, so THERE. I'll go." Harry and Ron cried "YES!" and high- fived. "Hmph," was all Hermione said before storming out of the common room, down towards the Quidditch fields.  
  
Harry and Ron ran to catch up to a sprinting Hermione. "What ARE you doing Hermione?" Asked Ron. "Beating you two slowpokes to the broom shed." She slapped a hand to the door of the shed. "I won." "Aww no fair!" Ron whined as Harry caught his breath. "You didn't tell us you were racing, and you got a head start." "Who cares?" Hermione mimicked what the boys had earlier said to her. "Now, whose broom should I ride? Harry's seems safest." She jumped up onto Harry's broom. Harry looked surprised, Ron, fakely (is that a word?) affronted. "Well....go broom GO!" Hermione said as Harry laughed his head off. "Shall we do a 'Wonky Faint' Hermione?" Harry smiled.  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" screamed Hermione. Ron laughed over from the right.  
"Shut-up Ronald!" Harry turned and felt Hermione shake a little. "D..D...D...Don't H..H...Harry!" Harry, just to scare her, took a sharp turn and then went down. She screamed, but they landed softly and neatly. Hermione looked between fuming and laughter. She compromised (yes I know this was in the new harry potter book!) and coughed instead. "UGH!" she cried and stomped off towards the castle, probably to study. Harry looked at Ron and Ron looked at Harry. Then they both looked at Hermione, storming away.  
"Should we follow her?" asked Harry, though he didn't really want too.  
  
"Nah." They said in unison. 


	3. Chapter Three

I read this awesomely touching sorta thing on an awesome H/H shipping site – "I have no doubt that H/Hr may not happen. R/Hr may not happen either. Who knows? Maybe Hermione will become a lesbian and run off with Ginny! Heck with those dumb boys! Maybe Harry and Ron will give up on dating girls and live with each other. Hehehehe. Maybe JKR will choose to keep everyone platonic just to keep the fandoms from killing each other. But even if R/Hr does happen, I'll still ship H/Hr. Shipping means to love 2 characters together, even if they're not. Even if they aren't written that way. Even if they're separated by the strangest or worst circumstances, and even if JKR herself comes out and says "it'll never happen!" as she did with the Draco-Hermione thing. It doesn't matter if they end up never being together, end up brother and sister, end up dying, going evil or whatever JK could come up with. Anyone who ships R/Hr certainly won't suddenly turn into a H/Hr fan if H/Hr happens. They should still want Ron and Hermione together. Why not? There are some great fics, artists, websites and friends out there that shouldn't have to just stop because someone tells them to. (Which is why I hope those folks who shipped D/Hr still do so, and don't just quit writing their fanfic, doing their artwork, etc. because of JKR's recent comments!). "  
  
That is really sweet and touching...and TRUE!  
  
I only got two reviews on the last chapter! Yes I know it stunk but still people, PLEASE review! Hopefully this is long enough for everyone! Thanks all who reviewed! I'm sorry the spacing isn't perfect but they talk so much that it would be SO HARD to read and type this. Hope you all enjoy anyways.  
  
Hermione stormed up the steps toward Gryffindor tower, getting ready to dive into her homework until a fun idea formed in her brain. She giggled and raced up the last few steps, shouted "Perineceum!" with glee and dashed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. "Parvati? Lavender? Tacey? (Tacey is pronounced Tay-C and her last name is Kendall) Sally-Anne (This one is actually from the books and her last name is Perks.)? "Yes?" Came a chorus of four voices. "I've got an idea to loosen everyone up for exams." They all gathered closer as Hermione told the giggly girls her plan.  
  
Hermione sat at the dinner table and played with her food while waiting for Harry and Ron to come inside from Quidditch. They entered the hall and both sat on either side of Hermione. They were caked with mud and grim, for it had started raining almost as soon as Hermione had gone inside. "Gross." She said as they sat down and Harry, grinning, gave her a humongous, muddy hug. "Ergh, get off!" she cried. Harry laughed and let go. She looked down at her muddy self and muttered "Bloody sport." This caused Harry to laugh harder and Ron to join in on the chuckling. Hermione rolled her eyes and got up from the table, coughed, signaling the other girls and strode out of the Great Hall. She met Parvati, Lavender, Tacey and Sally-Anne in the entrance hall, where they all trooped off to start their goofy plan. Harry and Ron traipsed up to the boy's dormitory, Dean, Seamus and Neville right behind them. "Bunder bere 'ermione went?" asked Ron, his mouth still full of food. "Dunno." Harry replied. He plopped onto his bed and took off his muddy, grimy shoes and socks. Harry then set off to take a nice, hot shower. Hermione had already taken a shower and she sat on her bed in her pajamas, the others surrounding her. "So." Hermione said. "In five minutes its onnnnnnn!" giggled Tacey. The others laughed. "They are SO going down!" yelled Parvati. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus all were sitting on their beds when it happened. All of the sudden, after a quick burst of giggles, five girls burst into the boys dormitory, armed and ready, with pillows(well what did you expect?!?). Each girl picked a bed, and attacked screaming. The boys yelped and tried to get away, but it was no use. The girls had got them. Lavender had taken Seamus' bed, Sally-Anne, Neville's. Hermione had chosen (oooooooo guess! [laughs]) Harry's and Parvati, Ron's. Tacey had taken Dean's. (I'm the model for Tacey Prongs ROFL! To everyone else, I'm not really the model for her.) Hermione was repeatedly whacking Harry over the head with her pillow. Unfortunately for her, Harry grabbed his own and swatted at her, knocking her to the floor, where he attacked her some more while she fell in a heap of laughter. Parvati had knocked Ron onto his side and was walloping him continually. Sally-Anne and Neville were fighting with their pillows slamming into each other as they slapped, and Tacey and Dean had joined Seamus and Lavender's giggly fight. Finally, the boys admitted defeat, to the glee of the girls, and they all gathered to a heap in the middle of the floor. "I haven't had that much fun in ages." Harry said, and the others muttered their agreement. It wasn't until Harry saw Ron and Parvati gazing almost lovingly at each other that reality hit Harry. "Erm....should we....." Harry looked around and saw everyone doing the same thing, "leave?" he asked. No one answered. "Lets." Hermione said, looking sickeningly at Seamus and Lavender, who had started making out. All of this surprised Harry, who, being the dim-witted boy that he was, hadn't noticed anything. "I knew that was coming." Hermione muttered as they plodded down the steps into the surprisingly empty common room. "Did you?" Harry asked, shocked. She had noticed and he had not. Weird. But well, she WAS a girl. Girls seemed to notice more things than boys...or had Ron noticed it too? Harry felt sort of deserted. Why had no one told him? Were the signs so obvious that the others thought he would have noticed? He suddenly remembered Hermione will still sitting their, staring into the fire. "So......were you the one who planned all this?" "Mmhmm." She nodded. "I should have known." "And what's that supposed to mean!?!" she giggled playfully. "Uhhh...well your always, I dunno, done with homework because of what you planned and so I just, oh never mind." Hermione chuckled. "What?" "Oh...nothing, your just such a guy." "You don't say! Good observation!" Harry grinned as Hermione slammed a pillow into his head. "HEY!" "What?" "Oh nothing, your just such a girl." "Oh SHUT UP Harry!" Harry burst out laughing. As his laughter finally died down, he noticed how pretty Hermione really was, sitting there next to him in the firelight, grinning at him. "What?" "Ahh....nothing." Harry had just noticed that he had been staring and quickly looked away and into the fire. He wished he hadn't because this made him feel worse as he found himself wishing Sirius would pop up and tell him what to do. "What's wrong?" asked Hermione immediately. "Erm...." Harry's voice cracked. "Nothing." "That was not a nothing nothing." Hermione replied and immediately moved closer to him, looking scared. "It wasn't your scar was it?" "No, no, not my scar." he said. "What is it then?" she asked bewildered. "Sirius." said Harry, and by the way Hermione was looking at him, he knew he must be crying. "Oh, Harry." She said and leaned forward to give him a hug. "I'm so sorry." "Is this what this is all about then?" he asked angrily. Surprised at his sudden outburst Hermione asked, "What?" "Is this all just pity then?" He pushed her away and she looked at him, hurt. "Harry, you know I was only trying to help-" "Well its not helping so leave me alone." He said, loudly and forcefully. She stood up, tears falling down her face. "Fine." She said softly. "Good night Harry." She whispered and walked slowly and silently up the steps to her dormitory, tears streaming down her face, leaving Harry feeling far worse alone in the common room. 


	4. Chapter Four

Harry FIX THE MIRROR!!!! Well done Ha- RRY!!! AHHH!  
  
Sorry those are my pet peeves from the 5th book. Oh yeah and from the 3rd movie Prongs – Hermione either has her SHIRT TUCKED IN or she's got a MAJORLY bad sunburn. ROFL  
  
And yes I know, another short chapter. Sorry guys! Review PLEASE! And answer the poll question on Chapter 2!  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()) (())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
Hermione and Harry hadn't spoken in days. Ron had tried to find out what was wrong, but got nothing from either of them. Whenever Hermione was mentioned Harry quickly changed the subject, feeling both anger and guilt surge through him. Finally, Ron confronted Harry angrily. "Harry, mate, you've GOT to tell me what's going on!" "Nothing, I've already told you that." He said angrily, shoving Ron out of the way and storming out of the door.  
  
Ron decided to confront them together next. "Come on Hermione, just talk to him." "Oh no Ron, he only wants to talk to people who don't 'feel bad for him'" "Well you know what, I don't think I want to be friends with someone like you anyways!" Harry retorted. He stared at Hermione's shocked face and realized what he had just said. "At least I tried to help!" she cried and ran off. "Fat lot of good that did." Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
For the next few days Harry and Hermione wouldn't even look at each other. When they were paired in Potions, it didn't help any. Harry had been about to put in the boomslang skin when Hermione grabbed it out of his hand and threw it over her shoulder (SOOOOO uncharacteristically Hermione but too bad....maybe if she was mad enough she might do this but I doubt she'd waste ingredients)as if to say "Yours isn't good enough for my potion." Harry stood up. "I've had enough." He said and left the class, hardly hearing the "50 points from Gryffindor, Potter!"  
  
Harry stormed off. He had had enough of Hermione and her snooty behavior. He cornered her after Potions was over in the common room. "Hermione, I've had enough of this. I truly am sorry for spouting out at you like that. If you don't want to forgive me its fine, but I am sorry for what I did." And with that, he leaned forward, gave her a quick kiss and whispered "Sorry." With that, he left, setting off for Charms. Hermione stood there for a second, momentarily shocked at his behavior. Then she set off, running through the corridors, screaming "Harry!!!!!! HARRY, WAIT!" she screamed, catching sight of him. He turned around quickly, surprised but smiled when he saw Hermione racing towards him, her arms held open. He also opened his arms and she came flying into them, sobbing, for no apparent reason, but probably joy. Harry gave a sort of snort laugh and she looked up at him, teary eyed. "What's so funny?" "Oh...nothing," Harry said. "You're just such a girl."  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()) (())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
Sooooo, tell me what you think so far. Nex chap up soooon! Plese review! 


End file.
